Getting Reacquainted (Sam x Reader)
by SWinchesterLover22
Summary: It's been about a week since Sam saved you from a Vamps nest. And since you guys haven't seen each other in a couple years you decided to ask each other the questions you've been dying to ask.


Getting Reacquainted

(Sam x Reader)

"How's your ankle this morning?" Sam asked you early one morning as you entered the motel room that he and Dean had been sharing.

It had been about a week since Sam had saved you from a nest of Vamps you had been hunting. You and Sam had been friends and classmates back at Stanford a couple of years back. And you hadn't seen each other since the night Sam's girlfriend, Jessica, died in a fire that had destroyed the apartment they had been living in. You had to admit it was great to see him after all these years.

"Oh a lot better. Thank you for taking care of me all week." You smile taking a seat across from him at the table located in the little kitchenette. You look around and notice something or should you say someone missing.

"Where's Dean?" You ask noticing the missing brother.

"Off to get some supplies." Sam tells you as he continues to look something up on his laptop.

"I see. Hey mind if I steal a cup of coffee?" You ask standing up and heading over to the coffee maker.

"Oh sure. Help your self." You hear Sam say from the table.

As you took out a mug from one of the cabinets you could feel Sam's eyes burning into the back of your head. You knew Sam was dying to ask you the same question you were dying to ask him. And by the way he was just staring at the back of your head, he was still the shy Sam from back at school.

"Go ahead ask." You tell him as you pour coffee into the dark blue mug you had found.

"What?" Sam asks, turning his head back to his laptop.

"Come on Sam. It may have been two years since we last saw each other, but I can still tell when there's something on your mind." You smile taking your seat back at the table.

Sam glanced at you from over the top of his computer. He than let out a huge sigh as he slowly closed his laptop.

"It's just I can't get over the fact that you're a hunter! How did you even find out about Vampires?" Sam finally asked you.

"Ya, I can't believe it sometimes myself. But when I came home to find Paul dead on the floor, blood coming out of the bite in his neck, I kinda snapped." You start to explain taking a sip from your mug.

"Wait, they got Paul? Oh (Y/N) I'm so sorry." Sam stated a sad look coming to his face. That's when you remembered how close Sam and Paul had been.

"It was a nest made up of all females. They would pray on men and than turn their girlfriends. Thankfully, this hunter was there to save me when they came to get me." You continue to explain, sadness welling up inside you at the memory. "And after that I swore to make ever Fang Face pay for what happened to Paul. So Bobby, the hunter, took me under his wing and." You were saying till Sam cut you off by raising both of his hands.

"Wait! Are you talking about Bobby Singer?" Sam asked surprise and shock plastered all over his face.

You almost choked on the sip of coffee you had taken. You wipe your mouth and look up at him.

"You know Bobby Singer?" You ask not believing how small the world was turning out to be.

"Ya, he pretty much raised Dean and me." Sam says before this light bulb goes of over his head. "So you must be the one he was taking about." Sam said more to himself than to you.

"Bobby mentioned me?" You asked tilting your head slightly in confusion.

"Ya, he asked us to keep an eye out for this new hunter that was in the area. He also said that she mostly hunted Vamps and considering she had only been hunting for a couple of years she was learning fast." Sam informed you, smiling slightly.

"Wow. Well Bobby taught me everything I know about hunting." You say taking another sip. "But what about you? When did you become a hunter?" You ask since you guys were still sort of on the subject. However, you quickly felt bad for asking cause the smile that had been on Sam's face since you had entered the room quickly vanished. Then you came to a very scary conclusion.

"Wait, was Jessica's death supernatural?" You ask softly, hoping deep down you were wrong.

"Ya it was. She was killed by a demon. I came home after a weekend away with Dean to find her pinned to the ceiling. But I was a hunter long before that night." Sam states sadly, looking down at his own mug of coffee.

"What do you mean?" You ask, realizing that the man sitting across from you may not be who you though he was.

"The truth is I've been a hunter for as long as I can remember. My mom was killed, by the same demon that killed Jessica, when I was 6 months old. That night changed my Dad and we've been hunters ever since." Sam told you a tear appearing in his green eyes.

"Oh Sam! I'm so sorry. It must have been hard growing up in this life." You state reaching across the table and placing your hands on his. "Do you know what Demon killed them?" You asked massaging his hands with your thumbs.

Sam kept a hand under yours but used the other to wipe the tears from his eyes. "Ya, he's called the yellow eyed demon. We're trying to fine him." Sam informed you, trying to stop the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Then I'll help you guys find him." You tell him, anger towards the demon rising in you. Jessica and you had been friends since freshman year in Stanford and you wanted this demon to pay the same way you had make all those Vamps pay for Paul.

"What? No!" Sam suddenly cried pulling away from you.

"Sam, what's wrong?" You asked a hurt look crossing your face.

"Oh wait that's not what I meant?" Sam tried to correct himself, seeing how hurt you were.

"Than what did you mean?" You ask leaning back in your chair and crossing your arms across your chest.

"I just can't let you get involved in this." Sam stated avoiding your gaze.

"Look I know I'm new at the whole hunting thing but I know how to protect myself." You say annoyance could clearly be heard in your voice.

"It's not that . . . it's just . . ." Sam tired to explain but couldn't seem to form the proper words.

"It's just what?" You ask, not sure where he was going with this.

"I can't loose anyone else!" Sam suddenly cried tears fully in his eyes now.

You were taken back by his sudden out burst. You blinked your (E/C) eyes a couple times as you tried to figure out what to say.

"What do you mean? Your not going to loose me." You tell him as you stand up and slowly make your way over to him.

"If you come with us and get involved, I will. The yellow-eyed Demon had taken everyone from me. First my mother, than Jessica and even my dad, the only family I have left is Dean. And I'm scared one day I'll wake up and he'll be gone too. Plus now there's you and I know he'll use you to get to me!" Sam explained covering his face with his hands.

Your heart broke for him as you kneeled down in front of Sam, placing both your hands on his knees.

"Why would he use me?" You ask placing a gentle hand on his cheek, wiping a way a tear with your thumb.

"He'll use the fact that I've fallen for you. Okay! (Y/N), I've fallen in love with you!" Sam cried taking you completely off guard.

"You're what?" You ask, blinking a few times as everything set in.

Sam lifted his head and looked at you with his green eyes, and at that moment you knew he was being completely honest.

"(Y/N) over this past week all these feeling came flooding back from our first years at Stanford. Before you met Paul, I had this biggest crush on you. But when you two started dating and I met Jess I thought I had moved on. Then you showed up last week and all those feels come rushing back. I know it's completely insane but I'm in love with you." He explains reaching down and cupping your face.

You couldn't believe what you were hearing. Cause the truth was, before Paul you had also had a huge crush on Sam.

"Sam I . . ." You start to say but were cut off when Sam's soft lips hit yours.

At first you didn't know what was happening but after a while you started to kiss back. You reached up and wrapped your arms around his neck as he wrapped his around your waist. With out breaking from the kiss, Sam lifted you up and placed you on his lap. You placed your knees on either side of Sam's legs, wanting to stay like this forever. After what felt like eternity, the two of you broke apart, gasping for air. You smile and place your forehead to his.

"Wow." Sam smiled up at you, making you laugh.

All of a sudden you both turn when you hear the door suddenly swing open, revealing a very shocked Dean.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" He asked looking from you to Sam and back.

You jumped from Sam's lap and re-positioned your shirt your shirt. Your face turning as red as the 50's style carpet under your feet.

"No, I was just thanking Sam for taking care of me this week." You say unable to keep eye contact with the older brother.

"I can see that. Well I think I forgot something in the Impala. I'll be a while so if you two want to continue what you, this would be a good time to do so." Dean smirked before backing out the door.

You weren't looking at him but you could pretty much hear the bitch face Sam was giving his brother. After Dean had closed the door, you felt two strong arms wrap around you, a huge smile coming to your face as you leaned back against Sam.

"I love you with all my heart (Y/N)." Sam whispered, his voice ghosting over your ear making your heart skip.

"And I love you Sam." You chime before turning and crashing your lips together again. Tonight was going to be amazing.


End file.
